Punto erógeno
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred pierde la apuesta con el Bad friends trio y tiene que depilarle las cejas a Arthur con lo que podría morir en el intento, pero cuando lo está haciendo ¿Por qué Arthur está tan caliente? ¿Por qué siente que mientras lo hace lo está haciendo suyo?


Veamos, este fic es un poco raro pero bueno, es para unas amigas y me quise liberar un poco. Hay variados fic que son sobre el rizo de Alfred, perfecto, no estoy en contra, pero yo haré uno sobre las cejas inglesas exclusivamente, las cuales se dice que son un punto erógeno en Arthur.

**· Dedicado a: ** Fredo-Godofredo y a Sweetcoffe, para ustedes par de pervertidas.  
><strong>· Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
><strong>· Pareja: <strong>Alfred/Arthur (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra).  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Semi-Lemon, casi un PWP que significa: Plot, what plot? ¿_Trama_, _qué trama_?

* * *

><p>Todos lo miraban, y todos con una cara de ardilla mutante, como ese hámster o lo que sea que salía en youtube como "Dramatic look" que se supone que hacía para idiotas claro, explotar la cabeza si lo mirabas fijamente, todos estaban con la misma mirada de roedores malignos, todos en contra del gran Hero, deberían dejar de molestar a la gente y conseguirse una novia.<p>

—Tienes que hacerlo Alfred, has perdido…—sonrió el francés metrosexualmente.

—Se supone que tú amas las apuestas, no te puedes echar para atrás ahora…—sonrió esta vez Prusia.

—Sí, tomate…—los dos últimos miraron con cara mutada al español por haber dicho semejante estupidez, tres minutos más tarde el español tomó el hilo de la conversación. —¡Lo que ellos dos dijeron!

—Bien, bien… lo haré—suspiró —Pero si luego ven en la televisión "Chico norteamericano brutalmente golpeado, tirado por la ventana para que lo vuelvan a subir y volver a tirarlo por la ventana del piso más alto en Inglaterra" será su puta culpa…

—Vamos, Angleterre no es tan malo…

—¡Le voy a ir a depilar las cejas! ¿Qué crees que me dirá? "Oh Alfred, please, please, has lo que sea conmigo, más fuerte, más, mis cejas estarán a tu servicio por siempre" —el americano estaba desesperado, nunca más apuesta sobre algo que tuviera que ver con Inglaterra. —Lo sabía, no dicen nada…ya, voy a mi muerte, díganle a Tony que fue un gusto conocerlo…y coman hamburguesas por mí… y…

—Entendimos Alfred…—susurró Francis.

—¡Yo me quedo con sus consolas! —ya empezaban a repartirse la herencia.

Alfred los escuchó planeando ya con que se quedarían al momento de su muerte, eran unos mal nacidos, esa fue la apuesta más imbécil de su vida, había hecho cosa estúpidas y esa…y allí estaba parado con un miedo casi vivo a las doce de la noche frente a la puerta de la casa de Inglaterra, fue una bonita vida, sólo un enfermo mental estaría haciendo esto, a veces era tonto, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que lo que haría era casi suicidio. Venía preparado para todo, traía las pinzas saca pelos cinco mil las mejores en todo Estados Unidos y una cuerda en su chaqueta, por si Arthur oponía mucha resistencia y era claro que lo haría. Tocó la puerta, esperó como diez minutos hasta que alguien le abrió.

—Arthur…

—Ni pataleando entras a mi casa a esta hora bastardo…

—No seas malito…

—¿A qué coño vienes? —suspiró abriendo más la entrada, sabía que iba a tener que escuchar las piedritas del mal en su ventana por toda la noche si es que no lo dejaba entrar.

—Conversar…

En efecto, se pusieron a discutir y a conversar sanamente en el sillón, Alfred estaba casi por tirar la toalla e irse como un patético perdedor a casa, pero no podía, miró a Arthur, estaba bostezando mucho y sus ojos se caían al conversar, eran efectos del sueño, quizás eso lo ayudara un poco, era hora de empezar con todo ello.

Adiós mundo, adiós Tony, adiós amadas hamburguesas.

—I understand...

—Y quiero depilarte…—se fue acercando, lo acorralaba.

—Claro, por supuesto…—susurró atontado por el sueño. —Wait? ¿Qué mierda dijiste?

El inglés casi brinca y se da una voltereta mortal con doble giro en el aire al ver como el americano se apegaba a su cuerpo después de aquel diabólico comentario, quiso correrle, pero el tibio y nervioso cuerpo del americano se fundía más con el suyo, no se podía mover.

—¡Son sólo cejas, un poco! —imploraba el estadounidense mientras Inglaterra mutaba debajo suyo y se removía como podía.

—¡Ah no, por la puta no, tú no las tocarás jamás! —el inglés seguía tratando, pero el americano le sujetaba ambas manos con fuerza, joder, justo ahora le gustaría que Estados Unidos fuera un debilucho.

—Please Iggy!

—¡Por favor y una mierda! ¡Ya veía que era raro que tú vinieras a las doce de la noche a "hablar conmigo"!

A Alfred no le quedó otra opción, usaría la fuerza, Arthur era enérgico, es más, le pegó en partes que no quería mencionar pero con agilidad y destreza le pudo amarrar ambas manos, el inglés no sabía más que proferir insultos mientras se acaloraba al tratar de hacer fuerza. Cuando vio su cara…Alfred casi se olvida de cómo se respiraba, era… era hermosa, adictiva, con ese pequeño sonrojo provocado por el agotamiento, esos cabellos rebeldes caerle de forma dispareja, su respiración jadeante.

Hacían…que el americano distorsionara su sana mente a una más adulta como pocas veces pasa, empezó a verlo con morbo, rayos, no debía, pero sentía un calor allí abajo, aún no se erguía su hombría, pero sentía que poco a poco algo despertaba en él al tener a su servicio a Inglaterra.

Ya estaba acomodado, estaba sobre él mientras sujetaba sus manos con la izquierda, el inglés respira como si hubiera corrido cientos de kilómetros, Alfred se excita, un calor lo embriaga, siente cosquillas, quiere tocarlo más allá, ir a su miembro, verlo endurecerse, meter sus dedos en su ano y verlo gemir su nombre, pero no, debía alejar aquellos malos pensamientos en esos instantes, no quería perder el control. Estaba allí por algo serio. Fue hasta su cabeza para correr los cabellos se su frente, y luego, con sutileza, acaricia el sector que va a depilar.

—Ahh…s-stop… m-mal-dito…—el americano entrecierra los ojos, no lo quiere notar, pero el inglés se veía cada vez más caliente a través de los segundos que pasaban, vuelve a frotar y el inglés se retuerce, eleva sus caderas en un suculento gemido lleno de placer. —B-Bastard ahh… t-te dije que…

Alfred no lo comprendía, sólo miraba mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban los eróticos gemidos del inglés, pareciera que estuviera realmente caliente, mierda, apegó su pelvis a las caderas del inglés con fuerza, el británico volvió a gemir mientras profiere maldiciones. No sabe por qué, pero aquello, depilarlo lo excitaba, esa boca, esos labios húmedos, su cuerpo temblando debajo del suyo. ¿Qué tipo de reacciones eran esas? ¿Por qué sentía como si lo estuviera violando, tocándolo, haciéndolo suyo?

Cada vez que tocaba su frente el inglés gritaba, apretaba los dientes y le suplicaba que se detuviera.

Y le gustaba, le gustaba esa mirada perdida llena de gozo en el rostro del inglés, lleva las pinzas al primer travieso pelo que tenía, y es allí cuando lo ve, coloca las pinzas y jala. La boca de Inglaterra se abre y remueve como una bestia sus caderas golpeando las del estadounidense y ambos gimen ronco, Jones estaba completamente rojo, cuando sacó el primer pelo casi sintió como si hubiera visto un orgasmo en el cuerpo británico, como si lo estuviera penetrando, su miembro dentro de él. No podía detenerse.

—¡D-Déjalo! ¡Te lo ru-ruego! Ah~ ahhh~

—S-Sólo son tus cejas…—le dice entrecerrando los ojos con placer, mas sabía que no eran sólo sus cejas. Pone sus caderas más cercas del inglés, siente algo duro, su Arthur está duro, nunca lo había visto así, estaba excitado. Llevó sus manos nuevamente a sus cejas y arranca otro pelo, el inglés abre los ojos y gime roncamente, Estados Unidos no lo soporta más, repite el movimiento mientras empieza a empujar superficialmente su erección contra la de Inglaterra.

Gimen, es un baile erótico, aún ambos con ropa, para el americano eso ya había pasado de ser una apuesta.

—M-Mi cuerpo…de-detente…estoy dem-demasiado caliente—cierra los ojos con fuerza, sus brazos ya no pueden resistirse, su cuerpo sólo tiembla a cada movimiento, siente como Alfred está duró, se sonroja, pero él también lo está. Maldita sea.

—¿T-Te pongo? ¿Se siente bien?—pregunta levantándole la cabeza, sus labios se juntan, sus lenguas entran en la cavidad contraria y vuelven a masturbarse agitando sus pelvis, es un encuentro prohibido.

—Mi-Mis cejas… es mi aahh~ punto e-erógeno…

El americano va hasta su frente de nuevo y las acaricia sintiendo como el inglés abre los ojos y vuelve a gemir ronco al paso de su masajeo. —¿Q-Qué se siente?

—Ahhh que...aaahh fuck—su voz está tan agitada, no aguanta tanto calor, se siente incluso drogado —Siento com-mo…si me estuvieras follando, com-o si me es-estuvieras haciendo el amor…

—¿T-te molesta? —sus ojos susurran lujuria, va hasta el pantalón del inglés desabrochándoselo mientras tira levemente hacia abajo, sinceramente, eso había dejado de ser una simple cita de belleza dérmica.

—N-No…no del todo…—alcanza a susurrar antes de volver a vibrar. Pasa sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de Alfred y lo obliga a besarlo nuevamente, es un juego extraño, ambos acarician lo que pueden, buscan calor, buscan piel, buscan al otro.

Kirkland pudo aguantar su deseo por ese niño mucho tiempo, pero no con su cuerpo en ese estado, no con sus piernas siendo abiertas mientras tocan con morbo su miembro, duro, estaba mojándose, eso era tan vergonzoso, no le gustaba que lo vieran así siendo un caballero, pero la suculenta fragancia del americano lo pone más de la cuenta, sus suspiros son roncos y sus gemidos se empiezan a volver en gritos desesperados.

El americano desnuda lejos de su misión actual y toca son su mano la piel recién expuesta que lo enloquecía, mordía y daba pequeños besos en ese ostentoso cuerpo, Alfred escucha con claridad los susurros del inglés, se estaba entregando al placer, a sus emociones, porque muy al final se amaban, el inglés cada vez era más expuesto, sus muslos, sus pantorrillas, todo estaba completamente desnudo, sus genitales siendo acariciados, su boca devorada por la del moreno, el inglés trata de sacar la polera del estadounidense, pero es algo torpe con las amarras, sino, sería un maldito experto. Pero el estadounidense no se digna a sacárselas aún, sabe que corre el riesgo de que el inglés obtenga el control.

Alfred deslizó su dedo por aquella estrecha entrada que añoraba recibirlo momentos después, con locura empezó a masturbar para luego besar sus tetillas mientras el británico era penetrado por aquel travieso dedo.

—Nunca…pensé que depilarte se-sería tan delicioso…

—So-sólo cálla ahh ahh mi-mierda…duele, avi-sa aahh…—otro dedo lubricado fue insertado en él, Alfred tijereteaba mientras volvía a besar los labios de su ahora amante, y como una travesura volvió a arrancar un pelo de la ceja izquierda del inglés.

Las caderas volvieron a removerse haciendo que los dedos del americano entraran más adentro, más profundo, los jadeos se volvían un continuo ruido formando una tosca pero armoniosa melodía.

—Ahh ¡B-Basta! ¡Sólo hazlo de una vez! —estaba desesperado, lo quería adentro, lo quería tomándolo con fuerza, ver sus ojos llenos de lujuria al ver su cuerpo y tocar, lo deseaba, todo estaba agitado en él.

—Como digas, cejón…

El norteamericano saco ambos dedos abriendo su cierre, sabían que había llegado el momento, el inglés aparto la vista, pero luego, con algo de recelo abrió sus pierna dejando ver con lujo de detalla la morbosa imagen al americano, se acercó, el sillón empezaba a quedar pequeño, el norteamericano jugó un poco más con la punta del miembro de Arthur y con sus testículos antes de abrirse paso entre las nalgas del inglés y empezar a penetrarlo con su miembro endurecido por el éxtasis, lo hizo con fuerza, sólo para ver la delicia que era Kirkland retorciéndose, sus manos temblaban, todo, sus dedos nuevamente fueron a parar a su cara para juntarlas en un indecoroso beso en donde sus lenguas eran unas astutas participantes, Arthur no quería quedarse allí, acostado con las piernas abiertas mientras lo follaban, quería participar.

Alfred se enloquecía cuando Arthur entraba a sumisión o exigía mandato, lo tomaba con fuerza, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, apretaba los dientes con fuerzas al tomar sus piernas en sus hombros y sentir como esa estrecha entrada apretaba y recibía su pene en cada embestida, gime, no puede evitarlo, ambos son como dos bestias salvajes.

—¿E-Es todo aah, lo que puedes dar? —apenas hablaba, el americano no paraba, pero si lo hacía enojar sentía como la caliente esperma del estadounidense entraba a su interior produciéndole un cosquilleo extraño.

—Ya verás maldito pervertido…— su respiración entrecortada, sus gemidos y el comienzo de nuevo de aquella incesante rutina volvía un demente a Jones, sólo quería poseerlo, lo metía cada vez más adentro, más profundo, con más fuerza, la próstata del inglés estaba en el cielo.

USA sube su lengua por todo su cuerpo, muerde, gruñe y azota con más fuerza, el inglés sólo suspira, entrecierra los ojos y grita de placer, se susurran algunas cosas en el oído, algunas morbosas y otras llenas de cariño, las explosiones entre beso y arremetida van en equilibrio, brazos, piernas, manos, cuellos, todo acomodado en su lugar en aquella envolvente melodía.

Arthur abrió las piernas y acercó el cuerpo del americano para que hubiera incluso más piel rozándose la una con la otra. Sentían que el éxtasis estaba cercano, pero eso no obligó a Jones a parar con aquel movimiento, le dio con todo hasta el final. El grito más candente quizás fue cuando Alfred derramó su semen dentro de Inglaterra. Ambos cayeron ante el improvisado lecho donde habían consumido su amor, sentía sus respiraciones aún agitadas, sus cuerpos calientes y mojados y al ser que lo acompañaba como el más perfecto y hermoso del mundo.

La noche era joven, ambos fueron entre pequeños besos hasta la pieza al momento de terminar para volver a descontrolar sus cuerpos en el placer de la noche, obviamente, con Arthur desamarrado y con mayor dominio de la situación. A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron besándose suavemente, ambos desnudos y algo sonrojados por la situación.

—Te amo tanto… Arthur… nunca pensé que me confesaría de esta forma…

—Somos patéticos, nadie hace el amor por depilarse las cejas…

—Nosotros sí, además, es mejor no ser un estúpido estereotipo todo el tiempo ¿No lo crees?

—B-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, y no comentemos nada de esto aún…

—¡Pero~…!—alegaba el menor. A todo esto tenía que darle la gracias al trío de prostitutos.

—¡He dicho!

—Bueno bueno, oye Arthur…

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué te parece si tú y yo mañana tenemos otra cita de depilación? tenemos que repetirlo… tus cejas, tu cuerpo te lo pide Arthur…—lo miró coquetamente.

Arthur luego de eso le echó las puteadas más grandes del mundo sin contar todo lo que le arrojó en la cabeza al inocente Alfred, le gusta el sexo, no temía decirlo, además amaba a ese chico, pero no podía ser así desubicado, tampoco podía meterse así con sus divinas cejas. Alfred, mientras corría y gritaba despavorido por las cosas que le eran arrojadas se reía y sentía que desde ese momento depilar tenía otra connotación para él, nunca pensó que hacer aquello fuera tan placentero, aunque por supuesto, sólo con su amado Arthur.

Se aclara también que en esta historia las cejas que fueron cruelmente arrancadas en el momento del acto crecieron como si les hubieran echado fertilizante al día siguiente, nadie notó la diferencia. Sólo Alfred y Arthur, claro. Jones también se vio como un patético perdedor ante el trío, pero secretamente se sentía el mejor del mundo, porque era el único que había podido ganar el amor de Arthur y eso para él era el mejor premio de todos. El mejor de todo el mundo.

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo que no escribían un lemon, pero bueno, aquí está y espero que les haya gustado. Y enserio, nunca pero jamás nunca se me pasó por la mente que depilar a Inglaterra es poco menos que hacerle el amor, me gustó jugar con eso.<p>

Por cierto, tengo otro "PWP" llamado "Tonight I'm fucking you/ Esta noche te voy a follar", y tiene mucho lemon y me da algo de vergüenza subirlo, pero si les gustó este creo que les gustará el otro, eso, ustedes ven si lo saco.

Cuídense y sueñen que… ¡Están depilando a Iggy!...sinceramente nunca aquello me sonó tan pervertido como ahora ;D


End file.
